06 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:20 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 62 - Paragraf 23 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 1. Poranny chór (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /1/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Świat się kręci - /45/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przepis dnia - /41/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 2. We własnym gnieździe (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus. Feathering the Nest); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /2/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2727; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5882 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5882); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /41/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2493 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 164, Sławny Thomas Bowers (Bonanza, ep. 164, Enter Thomas Bowers); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2728; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2494 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /46/; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /42/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Piąty Stadion - odc 79, Seryjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - Borussia Dortmund - Arsenal Londyn ( studio ) (4 kolejka (0) - Borussia Dortmund - Arsenal Londyn) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - Borussia Dortmund - Arsenal Londyn (4 kolejka (0) - Borussia Dortmund - Arsenal Londyn) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Liga Mistrzów - skróty (skróty) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:55 Transporter - odc. 8/12 (Transporter, ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Świat się kręci - /46/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Bonanza - odc. 164, Sławny Thomas Bowers (Bonanza, ep. 164, Enter Thomas Bowers); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Samotność w sieci cz. 2; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Andrzej Chyra, Szymon Bobrowski, Kinga Preis, Anna Dymna, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Jacek Borcuch, Maja Ostaszewska; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Notacje - Edward Kossoy. Z łagrów do Armii Andersa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 33/91 Średnie medium; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 7/15 (The baby whisperer ep. 7/15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 374; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1001 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 170 - Wspólnicy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Islandia "Wyspa gejzerów" (39); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mexico - miasto z przeszłością - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 40 "Gra w słoneczko"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2013. KABARET według MARYJUSZA KAŁAMAGI; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 91 "Kobiety górą" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1015 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 41 "Lider"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/78; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1001 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1002 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 536 - Unik; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino relaks - Mama do wynajęcia (Baby Mama) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Michael McCullers; wyk.:Tina Fey, Amy Poehler, Sigourney Weaver; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Reporter Polski; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 32/45 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. Lessons Learned); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Mama do wynajęcia (Baby Mama); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Apetyt na życie - odc. 19/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Apetyt na życie - odc. 20/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Opole 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 06.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Agro Kurier - odc. 44 Agro Kurier; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 06.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Wokół nas 08:35 Zobaczcie ich głos; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pocztówki z Kabulu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Dziennik regionów- tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 11:15 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Antenowe remanenty - RETROFAMA 12:15 Antenowe remanenty - CZERWONY TULIPAN FAMA'95 12:45 Antenowe remanenty 13:30 Wszystko po krakowsku - 39. SFP "Ucisz serca..." Piosenki Zygmunta Koniecznego cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wokół nas 14:05 Zobaczcie ich głos; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English odc.248; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol odc.221; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Myśliwiec pl - 6/13; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Strefa Kultury - odc. 12; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Kurier Opolski Flesz 15:50 Pogoda Flesz 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów- tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Lider; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 7 - małopolski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 189; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Niecodzienni, nietypowi, niezwykli - odc. 21 Ciąża czy stan błogosławiony; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Centra startowe - Debata 18:15 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 16/2013; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Pogoda 18:54 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Homo aerozolus - Film o Profesorze Leonie Gradoniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Trudne pytania - Nałogowa praca; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Aktywny samorząd - Aktywni (NIE)pełnosprawni - odc. 9; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Puls Kościoła - odc. 29 O modlitwie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Czas reportażu - odc. 17 Serdeczni przyjaciele; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda - 06.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 06.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Wielki dom; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bożena Walencik, Jan Walencik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Żywa sieć; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Everyday English odc.248; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Ahora espanol odc.221; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 69 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 53 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 54 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 50 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 346 12:00 Ślubna gorączka Odcinek: 9 13:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 2 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1773 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 47 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1204 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 601 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 485 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1774 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 361 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 428 20:35 Top chef Odcinek: 9 21:55 Święty szmal 0:00 Nick i Norah 2:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 60 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1488 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2451 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2231 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1817 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1285 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 248 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 122 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1088 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 46 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 249 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2232 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 123 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 47 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3732 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1818 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1089 21:30 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 22:30 Mumia 1:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 2:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3732 2:15 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1095 3:35 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2232 4:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /45/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Ex Libris - 144; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 - Pożegnanie z Dudusiem - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Flesz historii - odc. 155; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Bangkok - Sebastian (353); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Galeria - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 944 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 6/13* - Calanthe - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (46) Męskie sprawy; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Włodzimierz Kowalski. Aktorstwo to wybór losu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 811* - Co się komu śni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Bangkok - Sebastian (353); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 1000 razy M jak Miłość - Gala Jubileuszowa (1); widowisko; reż.:Bolesław Pawica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 944 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 3 - Ucieczka Deszczowców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 7/13* - Zazdrość i medycyna wschodnia - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Burnt out punks (354); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (46) Męskie sprawy; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 5/5 Silva rerum; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 - Pożegnanie z Dudusiem; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 3 - Ucieczka Deszczowców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 7/13* - Zazdrość i medycyna wschodnia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Burnt out punks (354); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 944; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (46) Męskie sprawy; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Dzikie konie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych